Sonic Fan
Sonic Fan & Shy Guy Yellow Adventures 2 '(ou "The Adventures of Sonic Fan & Yellow Shy Guy 2 - The Desert Crisis" no Japão) , é o terceiro jogo da franquia "Sonic Fan & Shy Guy Yellow" e o segundo da sub-série "Adventures" e foi lançado oito meses depois do primerio jogo da série Adventures. Desenvolvimento thumb|left|Sonic Fan na demo do game.O jogo foi mostrado na Tokyo Game Show 2006 , quatro meses depois do primeiro jogo ser lançado , o conceito do trailer de 2 minutos mostravam lutas épica de Sonic Fan e Shy Guy Yellow , com o conceito de usar espadas foi retirado (foi re-usado na versão de Wii de Sonic Fan & Shy Guy Yellow Adventures 3 : Meet Yourself). Originalmente , o jogo era para ser um exclusivo do Wii (que tinha acabado de sair.) , mas os criadores decidiram deixar no DS. Muitos dos personagens retirados foram usados em Sonic Fan & Shy Guy Yellow Tales. História Depois de recuperar o tresouro , Sonic Fan & Shy Guy Yellow foram devolta para "Shy Guy Land" com a ajuda do avião de "Aleon" , o personagem que avisou a Shy Guy sobre o mapa do segundo jogo. Algo dá errado no voô e Sonic , Shy Guy e Aleon caíem num vilarejo do deserto chamado "The Vegas Desert" e lá descobrem o mistério dos "Inkts" , pequenos animais que podem possuir pessoas e usar suas almas para criar monstros. Sonic , Shy Guy e Aleon vão atrás deles! Gameplay O gameplay do jogo é típicamente um jogo 3D (o primeiro da franquia) tipo Super Mario 64. O jogador vai para locais do Vegas Desert como o "Enchanted Oasis" e a "Mad Pyramid" , atrás de Luminoths , pequenas esferas que podem levar Sonic Fan , Shy Guy Yellow e Aleon até a rainha dos Inkts. As missões do jogo não são automáticas por exemplo , o jogador termina a missão a próxima missão não fica disponível logo de cara o jogador precisa ralar para desbloquear a missão. Personagens Sonic Fan thumb|left|92pxSonic Fan é o primeiro-protagonista do game , ele é um robô criado por um cientista desconhecido , quando chegou num planeta com seres vivos , ele se tornou um ser vivo com consiência e tudo. Ele encontrou Shy Guy Yellow e vive várias aventuras com ele. É o mais rápido do três. Sonic Fan ganhou uma nova artwork , ganhou uma cor verde com cinza , também ganhou luvas e uma nova bota. Possívelmente , Sonic Fan está na forma completa de transformação de robô para ser vivo como anconteceu com sua namorada Rihany. Shy Guy Yellow thumb|left|100pxShy Guy Yellow é o segundo-protagonista do game , ele vivia no Shy Guy Land até encontrar Sonic Fan , o que causou um colapso na história dele , fazendo que ele tivesse um clone róbotico. É o mais forte dos três. Ele sofreu mudanças drásticas , por exemplo , ele usa um uniforme (de acordo com manual do game , ele achou o uniforme no tesouro e achou ele bonito.) e ficou menos calado , bem menos calado , se tornando o sabichão da série como Daxter faz na série Jax & Daxter. Aleon thumb|left|67pxAleon é um habitante do mesmo planeta do Sonic Fan , ele veio ao mundo originalmente para capturar Sonic Fan , mas se tornou amigo dele e Shy Guy Yellow. É o que pula mais alto. Aleon é uma espécie de mistério na série , fala pouco e age rápido. Aleon sofreu um acidente de acordo com Rihany , que fez sbustituir o crânio dele por um crânio róbotico. Também é possível que ele perdeu as memórias já que ele esquece o nome de alguns personagens durante a jornada. Rihany thumb|left|78px|A namorada de Sonic Fan.Rihany é namorada de Sonic Fan e irmão de Aloen é faz a sua estréia nesse jogo. Rihany veio ao mundo do Shy Guy Yellow para encontrar seu namorado. Seguiu Aleon , Sonic Fan e Shy Guy Yellow. Durante o jogo ela dá dicas e items , ela ajuda em alguns puzzles. Rihany é uma paródia do nome Rihanna. Rihany é jogável completando o jogo três vezes com todos os personagens , também é jogável com um cheat , na tela de seleção do personagem segure "L + R" com um cursor em cima do Aleon. Ela não tem muita diferença de Aleon , só pula menor que Aleon. Fases *Os que tiverem com isso ->* , quer dizer que não é accesível quando joga com Rihany. *Os que tiverem com isso ->° , quer dizer que não é obrigatório para completar a fase. Stage 1 - The Mad Pyriamd thumb|left|Mad PyramidA primeira fase é localizada no Norte de "Vegas Desert" , a pirâmide é divida em 5 seções. *'Entrace Room : 'A primeira seção é a entrada da pirâmide. *'Ocelot Paradise : Uma espécie de sala do trono. *'Trap Room : '''Uma sala armadilha. *'Dark Chamber : 'Uma sala escura apenas com uma laterna é possível ver. *'Boss Room : 'A última seção , apenas disponível na missão 6. #'The Ocelot : 'Ache o Lumionth no Ocelot Paradise. #'It's a Trap! : 'Vá na Trap Room e ache o Lumionth. #'The Scream of Silence : 'Chegue silenciosamente ao terceiro Lumionth. #'The Realm of Undead : 'Ache o Lumionth no Dark Chamber e saia vivo. #'Save Rihany! : 'Rihany está na Dark Chamber , salve-a*. #'Defeat the Extractor! : 'Chegue no Boss Room e derrote Extractor. * - Curosidade , jogando com Rihany usando cheat , você acha duas Rihanys. Mas , se desbloquear Rihany e recomeçar um save , essa missão não estará disponível. Stage 2 - Necrstale thumb|left|NecrastleA segunda fase é localizada ao Norte da Mad Pyramid , e é desbloqueada depois da missão "Defeat the Extract" , mas , só pode achar o local a noite. Ele tem quatro seções : *'Main Hall : 'A sala principal. *'The Bat Room : 'Uma sala cheia de morcegos , o jogador só consegue entrar nela com uma laterna. *'The Top of Tower : 'A parte mais alta. *'Boss Room : 'Onde acha o chefe da fase. #'Silence to the Bats : 'Ache o Luminonth sem acordar os morcegos. #'The Flying Cheater : 'Pegue um Luminonth de um morcego. #'Creeping Out : 'Chegue a The Top of Tower sem encontrar mais de 6 fantasmas. #'Part of Life : 'Com um quarto de vida sobrando , derrote 10 morcegos para achar o outro Luminonth. #'The Light of Necrastle : 'Ache 10 Luminonths em 5 minutos. #'Defeat Dierin! : 'Chegue no Boss Room e derrote o chefe. #'The Last Bats° : '''Derrote todos os morcegos restantes. Stage 3 Recepção O jogo é o terceiro jogo mais vendido da franquia , chegando a 12 milhões de cópias vendidas , a crítica falou bem do jogo graças a jogabilidade flúida e gráficos bons , o problema mesmo foi a falta de multiplayer. Categoria:Fan Games